1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a material for magnetic disk sliders, or wear-resistant sliding parts for magnetic tape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Polycrystalline Ni-Zn and Mn-Zn ferrites, monocrystalline Mn-Zn ferrite, or high hardness permalloys have, for example, been used for making magnetic recording or reproducing heads for electronic computers, audio apparatus, and video tape recorders.
Strict requirements for a high recording density and improved wear resistance have resulted in the tendency to use a thin film material for magnetic heads. This has led to the use of individual materials for members of magnetic recording or reproducing circuits, and for sliders or wear-resistant members. More specifically, it is believed that a thin film of Permalloy or Sendust having superior high-frequency magnetic properties is suitable for magnetic circuits, while the use of a material of the alumina series is advisable for wear-resistant members. These wear-resistant members, which are of a non-magnetic nature, must satisfy many requirements, including not only wear resistance but also precision machinability, machining efficiency, strength, structural density, fitness for a recording medium, and lubricant property.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,841 to W. G. Jacobs discloses an Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 -TiC material which is excellent in many respects, and one of the optimum materials for magnetic head sliders. It is, however, not always reliable from the standpoint of fitness for a recording medium, or in its lubricant property. The use of a non-magnetic and non-conductive material is advisable for bases. Although a thin-film recording medium made by plating or sputtering is expected to be put to practical use sooner or later, the use of the aforesaid Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 -TiC material may present a certain difficulty, since the medium is very thin, and carries a lubricant protective film thereon. While the soft ferrites which have hitherto been used reliably for a long time have a hardness of Hv 600 to 800, the aforesaid Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 -TiC material has a hardness of Hv 1,900 to 2,100, and may sometimes prove inappropriate for use in conjunction with a thin-film recording medium.